Emily Storky
Emily Lavern Storky is a stork. About Her: *She is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family *Mordecai (boyfriend) Gallery Emily (Sabers).png|Emily (with two sabers) Emily (Sabers 2).png|Emily (with a saber staff (with a yellow blade and a blue blade)) Emily (Sabers 1).png|Emily (with a three purple bladed saber) Emily (Sabers 3).png|Emily (with a double bladed (with a yellow blade and a blue blade) and a three bladed purple saber) Emily Storky (with guns).png|Emily Storks (with two guns) Emily Storky (pyjamas).png Emily Storky (swimsuit).png Emily Storky (winter suit).png Poses Snapshot 1 (6-26-2018 3-46 PM).png|Luna, Speckle, Giggles, Emily, Courage, Andrina's Toy Kitty, and Andrina 20190306 233129 (1).png|We hang on No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march Disguises Emily Storky (Pepper Girl).png|Pepper Woman (Andrina Chinchella in Wonderland) Emily Storky (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) EmilyStorkyPoodles'Minions.png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Emily Storky (Princess Yum Yum).png|Princess Yum Yum (Blue's Big Costume Party) Emily Storky (Madam Mim).png|Madam Mim (Home on the Range) Emily Storky (Mandy).png|Mandy (The Little Jungle Boy) Emily Storky (Elephant 7).png|Elephant 7 (Pandbo) Trivia *She carries a saber staff (with a blue blade and a yellow blade) and a three bladed purple lightsaber and two pistol guns. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She is also attracted to Mordecai. Inspired by: *Mr. Stork Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes